User blog:LogzLogan1278/Big Brother Blog 6
Background Circus Music*... Look, the carnival is in town, and its going to turn this house upside down. With many twists and turns, the houseguests will be scrambling. Get ready for the ride of their lives. Hahaha! This is the sixth of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. I am just choosing 4 houseguests. The wiki will choose the final 6 houseguests after BBBlog 5. Houseguests Twists *'Ride Of Terror:' Three houseguests will be chosen by you to compete in a competition. The winner will be safe for the week, second place will be ineligible to vote that week and will be a Have-Not, and last will be a third nominee and a Have-Not. *'The Ring Leader:' The ring leader will choose 8 houseguests to be safe while the other half is nominated for eviction. The other houseguests must vote one out. However, the top two houseguests with votes would be evicted from the game. *The ring leader will also be safe. *'The Puppet:' The Puppet will be randomly selected. But you decide who they vote for at every eviction. *'Instant Eviction': The Week 1 eviction would be an instant eviction. *'Wildcards': On Day 14, two wildcard houseguests entered the game. Voting History } | Daniel | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Ana Paula | | Rodrigo | Igor | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Analyse | style="background-color:#00FF00;"|''Ineligible'' | Daniel | Igor | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Anu | | Rodrigo | Oleh | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Bartłomiej | | Rodrigo | Oleh | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Daniel | }} | | Oleh | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Diego | | Daniel | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Ellis | colspan="3"|''Not in House'' | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Igor | | Rodrigo | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Juraj | | Rodrigo | Igor | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Makoke | | | Oleh | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Nayara | | Daniel | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Ramses | | Daniel | Oleh | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Raph | colspan="3"|''Not in House'' | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Rosemary | | Rodrigo | Oleh | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Sîan | | Rodrigo | Igor | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! | | Daniel | | |12}} |- ! | | | |13}} |- ! | | |14}} |- ! }} | | |14}} |} Have/Have Not History Game History Week 1 Round 1 Round 2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Finale Jury Vote Seasons Category:Big Brother Blog Seasons Category:Blog posts